fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cooper
Cooper is a male customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the male worker in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Pepperoni Hates: Chipmunks Occupation: Pancakeria Chef Every morning, Cooper cooks up the fluffiest pancakes for all the townsfolk of Maple Mountain. Even though he was unexpectedly “hired” by Papa Louie, Cooper quickly fell in love with flipping flapjacks for a living. After work, Cooper and his cat, Cookie, head home to Tastyville. Cooper also brings home a stack of chocolate chip waffles for his kid brother, Greg. Appearance In the beginning of the games, Cooper wore a red and white shirt that said "Papa Louie" on it, with blue pants and grey shoes. Beginning with Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with Papa Louie's picture, and his shoes change to white with red laces. Beginning with Papa's Wingeria, he wears not only his Pancakeria uniform, but also something on his back that holds Cookie. Clean-Up Like Mary, Maggie and Clair; he got his clean-up from the old games. His hair is light brown, in his Papa Tee, Papa's symbol was moved a little up; He now wears jeans with a pocket, and he has a red stitched shoes. Styles Papa's Bakeria Cooper has a paper hat. His shirt is white with yellow sleeves, and on his shirt, a symbol of a yellow sun. He also has brown pants and his shoes are red stitched shoes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 pepperonis (left) *7.5 minutes (1/8 of meter) *Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Pork *Pinto Beans *Tomatoes *Brown Rice *Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria *2 Pancakes *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Iced Tea Papa's Burgeria HD *Top Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Buffalo wings (Right) *3 Spicy Garlic Wings (Left) *6 celeries *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun *Mustard *Sauerkraut *Fajita Veggies *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Tangerine Pop **Large Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Cherry **Cherry Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Silver Star Sprinkles **Festive Flag *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Candy Rocket **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Nutty Butter Cups *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Beefy Bolognese *Crushida Pepper *Grated Mozzarella *7 Meatballs *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Regular Ravioli *Pumpkin Pomodoro *Crushed Croutons *Grated Mozzarella *7 Roasted Turkey *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Chocolate Chips *Dipped Pretzel, Cherry, Dipped Pretzel Papa's Donuteria *Regular Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mocha Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Chips Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Regular Donut with Boston Cream **Maple Icing **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Mocha Cream **Maple Icing **Bacobites Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Thai Chili Wings (left) *3 Spicy Garlic WIngs (right) *6 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Bacon slices *4 Pepperoni slices (left) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with American Cheese *American Cheese *Bacon *Tomato *Bacon *Tomato *Light *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Cinnamon Toast with American Cheese *American Cheese *Maple Mini Sausages *Bacon *Tomato *Maple Syrup *Light *Fries: **French Fries **Ketchup **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Cherry Holiday (Comet Con) *Liner B *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Astronaut Ice Cream **Astronaut Ice Cream *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Hyper Green Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry **Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD Holiday (Maple Mornings) *Liner B *Cinnamon Roll Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Maple Syrup Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Bacon **Mini Donut **Bacon *Cupcake 2: **Mocha Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Frosted Sugar Crunch **Mini Donut **Cherry **Mini Donut Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Fudge Filling *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *6 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) *Chocolate Crust *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Pecan Filling *Fudge Filling *Star Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Shaved Chocolate (All Over) *6 Dipped Strawberries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. *In Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Chocolate Chips. *In Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Maple Mini Sausages. *In Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Cinnamon Roll Cake and Mini Donuts. *In Taco Mia HD, he is unlocked with Hot Sauce. Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Burgeria : Rank 18 *Papa's Taco Mia! : Rank 41 *Papa's Burgeria HD : Rank 37 *Papa's Wingeria : Rank 24 *Papa's Hot Doggeria : Rank 48 *Papa's Cupcakeria : Rank 32 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 32 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 26 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 41 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 20 Papa's Next Chefs *2011 **Round 1: Cooper defeated Nick **Round 2: Cooper defeated Big Pauly **Round 3: Cooper defeated Taylor **Round 4: Cooper defeated Carlo Romano **Round 5: Cooper defeated James and won the tournament alongside Prudence Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *His Pizzeria order has the shortest time to cook, not including the last customer of the day. *Chuck and Cooper are the only chefs to be absent from a game and then be chef in the following game. Cooper was absent in Freezeria and then became chef in Pancakeria. *It is implied that the reason he was absent in Freezeria is because he was looking for a new pet. *He is the only male customer to have a pet. *On the 5th anniversary of Papa's Pizzeria, some early concepts were posted on the Flipline blog and on a rough pad a customer profile was drawn and it said Cooper is 23 years old. *He and Maggie are the only chefs who change from normal outfit to a worker's outfit permanently thus far, as Rita changes to a new version of her original outfit in Cupcakeria. *He and Greg are one of five pairs of characters that are known siblings. Some are Carlo Romano and Bruna Romano, etc. *You can buy his Taco Mia! shirt in Papa's Wingeria, Hot Doggeria, and Cupcakeria, which however has a slight change (the stars on the sleeves have been removed). *He is the first customer to appear in Papa's Pizzeria, therefore making him the first customer to appear in a Gameria. *He is the first customer to order a light-cooked sandwich in Papa's Cheeseria. *His Flipdeck background is the grill station for Pancakeria. *In Pancakeria, he has the same order as Prudence. *In Papa's Bakeria, his "Customer Clean-Up" brings back his original set of clothes (the Papa Louie shirt, blue pants, white shoes now with red stars). According to Tony, "we’ve been hearing a lot of fans discussing how they missed the original design of Cooper." http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7116 Order Tickets Cooper Pizzeria.png|Cooper's Pizzeria order Cooper Burgeria.png|Cooper's Burgeria order Cooper Taco.png|Cooper's Taco Mia! order Cooper Pancake.png|Cooper's Pancakeria order Cooper HD.png|Cooper's Burgeria HD order Cooper Wingeria.png|Cooper's Wingeria order Cooper To Go.png|Cooper's Burgeria To Go! order Cooper Hot dog.png|Cooper's Hot Doggeria order Starlight Cooper.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria order during Starlight Jubilee cooper ®.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria Order Cooper HD freeze.png|Cooper's Freezeria HD order Cooper thanks.png|Cooper's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Cooper normal.png|Cooper's Pastaria regular order Cooper Maple.png|Cooper's Donuteria order during Maple Morings Cooper Donuteria.png|Cooper's Donuteria regular order Cooper Wingeria HD.png|Cooper's Wingeria HD order Cooper Pizza.png|Cooper's Pizzeria To Go! order Cooper Ciinamon.png|Cooper's Cheeseria order during Maple Mornings Cooper Toast.png|Cooper's Cheeseria order Cooper Hypergreen.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con Cooper regulara.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria To Go! order CooperMaple.png|Cooper's Cupcakeria HD order during Maple Mornings Cooper regular.png|Cooper regular order in Cupcakeria HD Cooper Starlight Bakeria.png|Cooper's Bakeria order during Starlight Jubilee Copper.jpg|Cooper's Bakeria order Cooper Maple Mornings Taco Mia HD.png|Cooper's Taco Mia HD order during Maple Mornings coopertmh.png|Cooper's Taco Mia HD order Gallery 52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's appearance in Pizzeria and Burgeria Cooper (Taco Mia).png|Cooper's appearance from Taco Mia to Pancakeria Icon.png|Cooper's current customer profile (Wingeria onwards) Cooper (pancakeria).jpg|Cooper's thumbs up photo. Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper holding a pizza. Cooper.png|Cooper is happy with his pancakes Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg|Cooper and Prudence with their pets Sadman.png|Cooper's expression if a low service quality is received HappyCooper.png|Cooper is happy about his pizza. Cooper.JPG|Cooper is happy about his burger. Angry-cooper-plus-blinking-kitty.jpg|Cooper scolding Taylor for that mess of a hot dog 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png|Cooper's face Division winners2.jpg|Cooper Won! Tournament winners.jpg|Cooper and Prudence winning the very first next chefs tournament Copper.PNG|Cooper's Appearance in Papa's Pizzeria mad cooper ppa 1.jpg|Cooper is angry with that... thing Madcooper.png|Cooper is not happy with those mountain cupcakes Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper drops pizza box.png|Cooper's reaction to seeing Cookie gone Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's phone rings.png|Cooper getting a call from Papa Louie Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper and Cookie reunited.png|Cooper is happy to see Cookie safe! Papa's Pancakeria - Cooper's new job.png|Cooper has been tricked into working for Papa Louie Poor Cooper.png|Cooper is receives a below average pizza Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Fail.png|Cooper failing spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Okay.png|Cooper doing half decent at spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Great.png|Cooper does good in spin n' sauce Cooper - Spin N' Sauce - Hooray!.png|Cooper wins spin n' sauce Prudence and Cooper.png|Prudence and Cooper waiting for pizza Perfect Breakfast for Alberto.png|Cooper giving a perfect order to Alberto Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png|Cooper giving another perfect order. This time to Lil' Edoardo Cooper.png|Cooper enjoys his pancakes Cooper in Papa's Pastaria.png|Cooper unlocked in Pastaria Cooper.jpg|Cooper waiting for pancakes with Kahuna and Ivy. crush.PNG|Cooper's strange look when he saw Prudence...... Pancakeria Chefs in the Pastaria.png|Cooper and Prudence waiting for pasta More Troll Cooper.png|Troll Cooper Okay Pasta - Cooper.png|Cooper has some decent pasta Cooper-Kun.png|Cooper as a regular customer hermanos.PNG|Cooper watching his bro play some Jack Smith Papa's Pastaria - Cooper carrying a turkey leg.png|Cooper with a turkey leg for Thanks Giving. Cooper judging close.png|Cooper and Prudence evaluating donuts Cooper & Prudence.jpg|Cooper and Prudence lounging in line Cooper 1.jpg|Perfect Donuts for Cooper and James! JamesCooper.png|James and Cooper will dine on some perfect donuts again! Parade 1 close.png|Cooper and Prudence's parade float Cooper traje.png|Cooper with Cookie Samll cooper.jpg|Cooper is happy mandi n cooper perfect.png|Cooper and Mandi have some perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.37.49.png|Cooper leaving the pop dart stand. Screen shot 2014-09-09 at 20.38.23.png|Cooper and Gino recieve some mediocre donuts. To be fair, Cooper was getting perfect alot. Also, everything must be fine as the Facebook thumbs up is Gino. Pancakeria Workers.png|Cooper & Prudence waiting together... again Pancakeria Workers 2.png|Cooper & Prudence... yet again! Screen shot 2014-09-12 at 21.38.38.png|Love is nothing if it's not good donuts. Pancakeria Chefs Donuteria.PNG|Prudence and Cooper must be really good friends or something. Cooperperfect.png|Cooper's to bad orders are made up with perfect wings. coopence.jpg|Cooper's scandalous act. Bandicam 2015-04-04 14-39-20-912.jpg prudencececec.png|A Cooper a day keeps the closers away. pres Recund.png|Cooper Not Love with Prudence|link=Cooper Not Love with Prudence No Love.png|Prudence also not in love with Cooper image1.PNG|Perfect! Cooper Burgeria HD.png|Cooper like his Burger (While He doesn't wear Pancakeria chef Outfit yet) Cooper Taco Mia Perfect.png|Cooper enjoys his perfect taco! Cooper Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg R3.jpg Cooper_clean.jpg Cooper looks in Papa's Bakeria.png|Cooper in Papa's Bakeria with his new look Cooper Perfect Score (Pineapple Upside Down) (Bakeria).png|Cooper loves his Pineapple Upside Down pie! Cooper, Prudence, Cherry Cordial.png|Cooper, his Cherry Cordial Pie, & Prudence Cooper Comet.png|Weird,you like Comet Con in Cupcakeria To Go!? connorandcooper.png|"So your are dancing, you don't need to show off" cooper is dance.png|"Now I can dancing" Cooper, "Stop to show off" thinking Everybody.jpg|Cooper is seen Cooper Breakfast Taco.jpg|Cooper's Perfect Breakfast Taco!!!! Sunken_Ship.png|He has the hearts for Penny. HOUSTON, WE HAVE A PROBLEM- THE SHIP SHUNK- Fanart cooper_WafflesFana.jpg|Cooper fan art by WafflesFana Prudence and cooper.jpg|fan art up-Prudence and Cooper cooperbywill07498.png|Fanart by Will07498 Candp.jpg Xmasfamilies_DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna Cooper Chibi.jpg|Chibi Cooper by Rafael54425 Cooper anime.png|Anime Cooper Fan art by Modernjorace|link=Anime Cooper.jpg Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:C Characters